As is known, after winding, the pole members are assembled together to form a wound core, which is normally a stator component of an electric motor having the field of the pole members directed internally.
During winding a predetermined number of turns of conductor needs to be delivered and positioned with accuracy to form the coils. The turns of the coils need to be stratified with a required position precision, and the conductor stretches which form the turns need to be regularly positioned. Winding and assembly of pole members according to these principles have been described in EP 1098425, where pliers are provided for holding the pole members. Each plier is moveable on a respective movement device of a transfer table to position the pole members for winding and assembly of a stator. The pole members are secured to the pliers by catches that are assembled on the pliers. Each plier is provided with a shelf for abutment of the lower end of a pole member.
The devices and operations employed to position the pole members in preparation for winding and during winding have an important contribution to the achievement of the accuracy of the coil formation. This accuracy is particularly influenced by the high winding speed of the flyers, or of the needles, used for winding and by the tension applied on the conductor during winding. The objective is to guarantee correct forming of the coils dependent on the construction of the pole members and the characteristics of the conductor used for winding.